Starshot Levelworld! Main Page/Sector 1
''Intro 1: The Start of it All'' Grand Spahk.PNG|All right, here we are guys! We're at Paralam! We gotta dominate everything we see, since this island is invaded by evil forces! Maia.png|Okay! Lord of the Bangs.png|O K A Y. Flurr(y).png|Erkay. LIEON.PNG|OKAY! WAWEEGEE.png|WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Grand Spahk.PNG|THE REASON WHY THEY'RE HERE IS BECAUSE AN OLD VILLAIN HAS INVADED THIS ISLAND... AND HE WANTS TO DESTROY ALL. Grand Spahk.PNG|I hope you guys are prepared to see WHAT COMES AT US! EvilCM.png|(Cookie suddenly appears and destroys Lieon) I AM COOKIE MASTERSON! EvilCM.png|Why am I here? I will explain... EvilCM.png|After SSLW (original) ended, most of TSRITW's characters quit the series... INCLUDING ME. EvilCM.png|All of the characters who quit went to the Scrapyard, and guess who I met... Cuatro.png|'Cookie': THE LEGENDARY EL FANTASMA DE LA PREGUNTA CUATRO, or just "Cuatro", who is really into cherry-filled donuts for some reason. EvilCM.png|I even got to try out the rides at El Número de Carnaval! EvilCM.png|Then, I made a deal with him. EvilCM.png|He said that he can give me immunity to weird attacks. EvilCM.png|He also gave me this cool ultibazooka! EvilCM.png|And now, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL SOMEWHERE IN SECTOR B! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! EvilCM.png|I also became a villain. They're like antagonists, but, well... GET MORE ATTENTION. You know, like Cuatro? Fizzie.png|How did I get from the Poppy Plains to here? LIEON.PNG|(Lieon gets up, revealed to be slightly injured) ...ow... Flurr(y).png|'El Fantasma De La Pregunta'! Just join our side, okay?! Flurr(y).png|And I don't know how to kill you without weirding you out. Break you I supposed, but like BREAK your limbs. And your soul. Cuatro.png|I’m a villain. ''Wave 1: Welcome Back! SPLATBACKS!!!.png|SAVE SOME KARMA FOR YA LLAMA, DARN'A ARMA'S GOIN' GET ME, GET READY FOR 'WAVE' DONE STUN GUN FUN 'ONE! Flurr(y).png|That wave intro was weird. Grand Spahk.PNG|Same. Jello.PNG|('''JELLO INTRO: The Jello hops by and soon flails around aggressively and in a threatening manner.) F18FC9F9-23F2-4D05-A34B-419C4F6BAABF.jpeg|(laser blasts the Jello) Jello.PNG|(the Jello takes 3''' damage and jumps on '''Fizzie) Fizzie.png|OW! WHY DIDN’T THAT DO MUCH DAMAGE!? IT WAS A LASER BLAST! WAWEEGEE.png|WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (hits the Jello with his racket, doing 3''' damage) Jello.PNG|(12/20) (hops on '''Flurr) Flurr(y).png|(blocks half of it, talking halved damage) F18FC9F9-23F2-4D05-A34B-419C4F6BAABF.jpeg|(laser blasts Jello again) Jello.PNG|(make your own character page please.) (takes 4''' damage this time) (8/20) F18FC9F9-23F2-4D05-A34B-419C4F6BAABF.jpeg|(laser blasts the '''Jello continuously) Jello.PNG|(dies) 4B2E7FFD-2F2C-4B4B-AEB6-2BD8AAB6BCF5.gif 08515A17-466E-4029-8A3E-04263BFFE91F.gif 5F04F6D5-1B7B-488E-A144-83E180E2E516.gif this is fine.PNG|(in some cowboy 90's style) YE WON YE WON YEH YE WON DA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE! B0F7576A-6AA6-4A9F-9BE7-C4D58DFED3FF.png|Actually, we should make it a little shorter and simpler, something like... 0DD5AFF4-F0CD-4C90-851B-82650CE92995.png This is fine.PNG|Just no 'ye idiot. ''Wave 2: Buff and Tough'' QUESTION HOUND.PNG|I'VE GOT TWO QUESTIONS: YOU READY FOR WAVE TWO, OR ARE YOU GONNA POUND GOO?! Biltz.png|...that's one question. Zarzy.PNG|(Zarzy intro! The Zarzy walks until sitting back down, with an acorn hitting it. It doesn't take lots of damage.) EA80CBD1-9DFB-482B-9FF0-DF02F76BD04A.png|NEW HERO! Meet Red, the very first protector of Piggy Island! (slashes at the Zarzy) Zarzy.PNG|(takes 4''' damage) (26/30) (headbutts '''Spahk) Grand Spahk.PNG|NOBODY HEADBUTTS ME! (fist drops the Zarzy, doing 6''' damage to it) F18FC9F9-23F2-4D05-A34B-419C4F6BAABF.jpeg|You know what I’m talking about here. '''Fizzie laser blasts Zarzy. Zarzy.PNG|(hit for three damage) (suddenly gets dabbed on) DAB ON EM HATAS.png|''DAB'' ON 'EM HATERS!!! Zarzy.PNG|(becomes distracted by the coolness) (17/30) Rothion.png|(hits the Zarzy for 4 'damage) ('Zarzy: 13/30) EA80CBD1-9DFB-482B-9FF0-DF02F76BD04A.png|(slices ''the '''Zarzy') Shallare.png|Hi! I’m here to help! (uses Gear Grinder on a Zarzy) B0F7576A-6AA6-4A9F-9BE7-C4D58DFED3FF.png|Aww great. It’s you again. Book name.png|Don’t kill Shallare! You don’t know what it does! EA80CBD1-9DFB-482B-9FF0-DF02F76BD04A.png|Oh really? I’ve read the original comic! Book name.png|Uhh, what? EA80CBD1-9DFB-482B-9FF0-DF02F76BD04A.png|Fourth wall break? Book name.png|Yeah, turns out to be a fourth wall break. 4th wall.png|''All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the fourth wall back together again.'' WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|(breaks''' TSRITW's fourth wall break's bones) WHO DARES TO REPLACE ME?!?! Book name.png|(spits paper at '''Bowser Fourth Wall Break) EA80CBD1-9DFB-482B-9FF0-DF02F76BD04A.png|(defends Bowser Fourth Wall Break from the paper) Book name.png|Uhh, okay then. (spits paper at the Zarzy) Zarzy.PNG|PAPERCUTS ARE DEADLY! Is Bleeding! Headbutted Book name! EA80CBD1-9DFB-482B-9FF0-DF02F76BD04A.png|(heroic strikes the Zarzy) Zarzy.PNG|(dies) 4B2E7FFD-2F2C-4B4B-AEB6-2BD8AAB6BCF5.gif 08515A17-466E-4029-8A3E-04263BFFE91F.gif 5F04F6D5-1B7B-488E-A144-83E180E2E516.gif This is fine.PNG|(in some cowboy 90's style) YE WON YE WON YEH YE WON DA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE! EA80CBD1-9DFB-482B-9FF0-DF02F76BD04A.png|“Ye” means “you all” or “the”, actually. This is fine.PNG|Stahp criticizing mah gramma. ''Wave 3: Tryin' Out'' Crash Tree.png|I AM A CRASH TREE! THIS IS WAVE THREE! 4A535C32-781C-4F76-BCB7-05427F68DC8E.png|(zaps the Crash Tree and the enemies) I am Chuck! Jello.PNG|(two Jellos attack Chuck) EA80CBD1-9DFB-482B-9FF0-DF02F76BD04A.png|HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIEND!? (does a heroic strike at a Jello) Book name.png|(recovers Chuck) Shallare.png|Time for the next enemies to be defeated! (Shallare used Gear Grinder on Jello A) Jello.PNG|(Jello A dies) 4A535C32-781C-4F76-BCB7-05427F68DC8E.png|(uses a Storm on Jello B and accidentally zaps Question Hound from the last wave in the process) Jello.PNG|(takes 4''' damage) (sorry incorrectly saw the HP of dem '''Jello) (8/12) F18FC9F9-23F2-4D05-A34B-419C4F6BAABF.jpeg|(laser blasts Jello B twice) Jello.PNG|(dies) New Icon.png|(in real world): TSRITW stop using your dumb wave end scene. It's too bland. New Icon.png|And I swear your character sheet is wrong. And I also swear that the Jello A never died. 4B2E7FFD-2F2C-4B4B-AEB6-2BD8AAB6BCF5.gif 08515A17-466E-4029-8A3E-04263BFFE91F.gif 5F04F6D5-1B7B-488E-A144-83E180E2E516.gif This is fine.PNG|(in some cowboy 90's style) YE WON YE WON YEH YE WON DA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE! And anyone who tries to oppose me will be ''HUNTED DOWN.'' New Icon.png|Wotever though, the wave already ended. Also, I swear your sheet is 100% wrong. 4 Guys.PNG|WE'RE THE FOUR GR18'S! LET'S GET RECRUITIN'. Amitie.png Bucaneer.png My face is distort.PNG 4A535C32-781C-4F76-BCB7-05427F68DC8E.png|I choose Buccaneer. Shallare.png|Voting for that pirate monkey, whatever it's called. I don't play BTD6 or BTD5. EA80CBD1-9DFB-482B-9FF0-DF02F76BD04A.png|Now we need Deletd’s response. WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|''OMG OH BABY ITS DOUBLE! OH YEAH! 2 4TH WALL BREAKS IN A ROW!'' Book name.png|I choose... Buccaneer. 4A535C32-781C-4F76-BCB7-05427F68DC8E.png|I guess it's settled! Buccaneer it is! Amitie.png My face is distort.PNG New Icon.png|'TSRITW' there's no freakin votin' system like the one in Deletd's Free-Add Comic, cuz SOMEBODY can cheat by DUPLICATING their account and such. New Icon.png|Also ain't I creator of this? 4A535C32-781C-4F76-BCB7-05427F68DC8E.png|Yeah, but we’ll have a disadvantage once we try to defeat Cookie Masterson, remember? New Icon.png|Once again, who's the boy who created SSLW? The answer is me. Amitie.png|(Amitie joins the team by default) EvilCM.png|(from the distance) Well, at least they didn't choose Duhstort... My face is distort.PNG|(jumps to Battle's side, and it's now Battle's) 4A535C32-781C-4F76-BCB7-05427F68DC8E.png|Well, TSRITW made his own comic!|link=https://planet-loser.wikia.com/wiki/Random_Adventures EvilCM.png|Poor Battle. He'll never know what's coming. ''Wave 4: Hit the Heavy Meddle'' Mah new icon.PNG|Hey I'm TSRITW and my grrl Copterhair. Lillian.png|I'm Lillian, a Bloonbuster! DUDE THAT IS NOT BRUTAL THOU.png|AND WHO'S READY FOR A... HEART ATTACK? DUDE THAT IS NOT BRUTAL THOU.png|WHITE DOG, MONSTER PULSE, DO YOU SLEEP WHEN YOU AWAKE? ARE YOU FEELIN' UNLUCKY? IT'S WAVE FOUR. NOW POUR THE PAIN! Biltz.png|Very funny. /s Lillian.png|'Blitzy'! Jello.PNG|(a Jello bounces in) Mah new icon.PNG|Oh no. My Grrl, what should we do? Lillian.png|I'VE GOT THIS. (uses powers on Blitzy) Bergcicle.PNG|(falls from the sky) Hello! I'm Bergicicle. Bergcicle.PNG|'Drifter' for short. mr. freezy.png|(from the distance) DON'T REPLACE ME. Bergcicle.PNG|(ignores this) Lillian.png|'LILLIAN' -> BLITZY = ELECTRIC FUNGI! Shallare.png|Looks like i gotta Grind things up! (Shallare used Gear Grinder on a Jello) B0F7576A-6AA6-4A9F-9BE7-C4D58DFED3FF.png|IT'S N-O-R-D-V-P-N, DOT COM, SLASH, J-A-C-K! DAB! Book name.png|Fine then, Deletd is leaving too. (leaves) Mr. freezy.png|Yup. He's leavin'. New Icon.png|Might aswell do what Nintendo does. If ripoffs come, takedowns come! Mr. freezy.png|(puts MrYokai into a permafrost) YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT. EvilCM.png|And the opposite of "take down" is "give up", right? If they give up on THIS comic... CUATRO WILL SUCCEED! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! sans_512.jpg|'BattleReviews Reminders': Cookie Masterson... thats not really what MrYokai meant, besides, imma thaw MrYokai (thaws MrYokai) also... im resistant to ice since skeletons cannot feel temperature. Mr. freezy.png|Which is precisely why I'm gonna have Cookie use HIS powers to destroy you. EvilCM.png|(blasts BattleReviews Reminders) HE TOTALLY DESERVED IT! Sans 512.jpg|(BattleReviews Reminders appears again) BattleReviews Reminders: Stop even trying, users can't be erased for real, especially since this is a world which isn't real; it's all fiction. A761F436-578A-489A-913D-3565730E10FD.gif|'RESETTING WAVE' Shallare.png|Gotta Grind things up again! (Shallare used Gear Grinder on Jello A) Jello.PNG|(Jello A takes 7''' damage) ('''Jello A jumps onto Shallare, damaging him) Shallare.png|Ouch! (deals 3''' damage) ('''Shallare: 17/20), (Shallare used Gear Grinder on Jello A) Jello.PNG|(Jello A ded) Grand Spahk.PNG|(throws the Jello at Shallare) TRY HITTING IT IN MID-AIR! Shallare.png|I was damaged (Spoiler) in mid-air, this shouldn't be hard (Shallare used Gear Grinder on Jello B mid-air) Jello.PNG|(Jello B gets splatted) Shallare.png|Yay! we did it! the wave ended! time for the end wave cutscene! Zarzy.PNG|(the Zarzy headbutts Shallare) EvilCM.png|WITH THE POWER OF CUATRO, I SHALL DESTROY SOMEONE! Who should I destroy... Oh yeah! Spahk! (blasts Spahk from the distance) New Icon.png|I can confirm that Sector B will not have Cookie Masterson as a boss. Cuatro.png|(hears this) WHAT!? NO!!!!!! WE CAN’T HAVE THAT! THERE’S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIX THIS: HAVE TSRITW QUIT THIS COMIC! New Icon.png|(in head: "Whiny little TSRITW.") Demonic_me.png|THAT IS CORRECT!!!!!! Shallare.png|Ouch! (deals 3''' damage) ('''Shallare: 14/20) Sans 512.jpg|'BattleReviews Reminders': no Cookie Masterson attacking until Sector B, which means, a cut (since Cookie Masterson's attack on Spahk). Cuatro.png|Do you know that you can't use commas to end sentences? ttttt.png|(runs over all of the enemies) Sorry, my diner's closing. Sans 512.jpg|'BattleReviews Reminders': I do, but since I type fast, why would I bother not using comma's when its faster that way? 4A535C32-781C-4F76-BCB7-05427F68DC8E.png|Okay, whatever then! Grand Spahk.PNG|Wave complete anybody? I mean that running over was strong. 4B2E7FFD-2F2C-4B4B-AEB6-2BD8AAB6BCF5.gif 08515A17-466E-4029-8A3E-04263BFFE91F.gif 5F04F6D5-1B7B-488E-A144-83E180E2E516.gif This is fine.PNG|YE WON YE WON YEH YE WON DA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE! (i think we can get over how he sounds like) 843A5A90-ACF8-44EC-83E4-9A7A0AF29744.gif B3DF957B-614F-48E1-88A0-156EB0FB0A9C.gif 906514F0-0C3A-4985-815E-2BC08BBE9C1C.gif Cuatro.png|WHO’S IN THE MIX? ''Wave 5: Newer Discovery'' Sans 512.jpg|(time to use him) BONE'D, PWN'D, HIVE'D, FIVE'D! Gobblegoose.png|(five Gobblegooses explode) Barka.PNG|(BARKA INTRO! The Barka 'walks towards but trips, and spits an ''acorn) 4A535C32-781C-4F76-BCB7-05427F68DC8E.png|(zaps the '''Barka) Barka.PNG|(Barka takes''' 5''' damage along with the Jello also taking 5''' damage) ('''Barka: 17/21) (Jello: 7/12) Barka.PNG|(Barka spits acorn onto Fizzie) B0F7576A-6AA6-4A9F-9BE7-C4D58DFED3FF.png|(gets hit) How did I not leak? Ttttt.png|(ran over the enemies) Oops, I did it again. Barka.PNG|(the Barka dodged but the Jello got squished) (the Barka pelts Blitzy with acorns) EA80CBD1-9DFB-482B-9FF0-DF02F76BD04A.png|OH NO YOU DON’T! (blocks the acorns and heroic strikes the Barka) Shallare.png|(Shallare used Gear Grinder on Barka) Barka.PNG|(gets rekt by both these attacks) 4A535C32-781C-4F76-BCB7-05427F68DC8E.png|...now what? 4B2E7FFD-2F2C-4B4B-AEB6-2BD8AAB6BCF5.gif 08515A17-466E-4029-8A3E-04263BFFE91F.gif 5F04F6D5-1B7B-488E-A144-83E180E2E516.gif This is fine.PNG|YE WON YE WON YEH YE WON DA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE! 843A5A90-ACF8-44EC-83E4-9A7A0AF29744.gif B3DF957B-614F-48E1-88A0-156EB0FB0A9C.gif 906514F0-0C3A-4985-815E-2BC08BBE9C1C.gif Cuatro.png|WHO’S IN THE MIX? B9335CF7-4BEF-418D-967D-6A0CE39A2379.gif 96B43FC5-9B1F-4205-B14A-3FA698A9215F.gif B2145EC6-FE10-4DD8-A377-9AFAE478442C.gif EvilCM.png|You guys are doing fine... FOR NOW. This is fine.PNG|Shottou up on the additional numbers. ''Wave 6: Everybody's Favorite Crash'' RABBIDS!.png|''NUMBER SIX! NUMBER SIX!6️⃣ ravin and cravin.jpg Ravin and cravin.jpg Ravin and cravin.jpg Bad CHUM.png|Hey, aren't '''Rabbids' bad omens? Ravin and cravin.jpg Ravin and cravin.jpg Ravin and cravin.jpg Bad CHUM.png|Yep they certainly are. DAB ON EM HATAS.png|(dabs on Rabbit Sig) DAB ON EM HATAS.png|OOOWEEEEEEEE! 2406FD4B-512A-4084-98FB-959D1D060FC4.png|GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! WHERE’S THE WAVE INTRO!? Bad CHUM.png|It was right there. Now the wave. Crisher.PNG|(CRISHER intro! The Crisher grows from a seed and tackles a wall until realizing the actual target) B0F7576A-6AA6-4A9F-9BE7-C4D58DFED3FF.png|Wow. F18FC9F9-23F2-4D05-A34B-419C4F6BAABF.jpeg|(laser blasts the Crisher) Shallare.png|(Shallare used Gear Grinder on crisher) Crisher.PNG|(jumps over them and tackles fizzle) 4A535C32-781C-4F76-BCB7-05427F68DC8E.png|(zaps the Crisher) You know, I think this enemy reminds me of something...